The present invention concerns a low cost interface used for uploading and downloading configuration, diagnostic and/or other information to a computing system.
Typically, a user may interact with a computing system using one of many standard interfaces. A user may input information to a computer using, for example, a keyboard, a touchscreen, and/or a mouse. A computer, may output information to a user through output devices such as printers, video screens, plotters and voice synthesizers.
The generally available means for input to and output from a computing system require an operating system to be loaded and a sophisticated I/O system to be operating. In the prior art, there is generally no available interface which allows communication with a computing system solely for the purpose of obtaining diagnostic information or for obtaining or changing configuration information without using an existing I/O system.